


La fin où tout commence

by TorriGilly



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorriGilly/pseuds/TorriGilly
Summary: Mon interprétation de ce qu’il se passe après la fin de la saison 6.





	La fin où tout commence

**Author's Note:**

> 17/04/2018
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, on est d'accord hein, et je ne touche rien non plus pour avoir écrit ceci.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Une très courte histoire (pour ne pas changer =P) avec très peu de dialogues, qui sont d’ailleurs parfois inutiles =)  
> Je prends toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, alors n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews ;)  
> [et pardon s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe/conjugaison]
> 
> BONNE LECTURE

.  
...  
...  
...  
.

 

Fred se regarda dans le miroir et sourit. Quelque chose en lui avait changé. Après avoir frôlé la mort et compris que Lucie aussi, il avait besoin de passer à autre chose, de vivre autrement. Lorsque le juge Mirabeau lui avait mis ce sac sur la tête, il n’avait pensé qu’à une seule chose, une seule personne. Lucie. Il y avait cette rage qui était monté en lui, il avait voulu se battre mais, il n’avait pas eu la force d’aller au bout. Et c’est finalement grâce au coup de feu de Balducci qu’il avait finalement eu la vie sauve.  
Il fit signe à un collègue pour que ce dernier l’aide à descendre les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son équipe. Enfin dans le jardin, il se dirigea difficilement vers Lucie, il fallait qu’il s’assure de sa santé avant toute chose.

\- Lucie, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Fred quand il fût enfin devant elle.

Lucie lui répondit oui d’un signe de tête. Elle était encore engourdie par la drogue que lui avait administrée Balducci. Dans un ultime effort, elle sortit sa main de la couverture de survie. Fred s’empressa de la prendre en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, je n’aurais jamais dû vous embarquer là-dedans. Tout est de ma faute.  
\- Vous allez bien, c’est le principal pour moi, souffla Lucie.

Fred lui sourit tendrement.  
Après quelques secondes de silence à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Caïn vit que Lucie commençait à piquer du nez. La soirée avait été insoutenable pour les deux équipiers et il fallait qu’elle se termine vite.

Un peu plus loin, Legrand et Borel avaient observé la scène depuis le début.

\- Je t’avais prévenu mon vieux ! Dit Borel en posant sa main sur l’épaule de Legrand.  
\- Je m’y attendais mais ça fait plus mal que ce que je pensais… grimaça Aimé.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda Borel.  
\- J’sais pas encore…

Et Legrand partit, sans un mot de plus, en se frottant le dessus de la tête tandis que Borel le regardait s’éloigner. Il sourit intérieurement, Lucie et Fred étaient bien faits pour être ensemble, qu’ils le veuillent ou non. Borel s’éloigna de la scène à son tour, pour rejoindre Legrand qui l’attendait dans la voiture avant de partir.

\- Et si on rentrait ?

La voix de Fred refit émerger Lucie.

\- Avec plaisir. Souffla-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Allez venez, je vous raccompagne chez vous.

Fred fit signe à un homme en blanc d’aider Lucie à rejoindre sa voiture. Ses membres encore engourdis l’empêchaient de se déplacer seule pour le moment. Avant de s’exécuter, l’ambulancier fit remarquer au capitaine qu’il était préférable que les deux se rendent à l’hôpital, pour s’assurer que tout allait bien, mais Caïn refusa d’un signe de la main. Il n’avait qu’une envie. Rentrer. Et si possible rester au plus près de Lucie.  
Delambre et Caïn s’engouffrèrent alors dans la Saab jaune et se mirent à rouler, bientôt suivis par les dernières voitures de police et les ambulances restantes.

Caïn se gara devant l’appartement de Lucie. Alors que Fred remontait les roues sur son fauteuil, Lucie sortit péniblement de la voiture, la contourna et alla prendre appui le dossier du fauteuil. Sans un mot, ils pénétrèrent dans l’appartement assombri par la nuit.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Fred, tandis que Lucie s’affalait sur son canapé.

Elle répondit par un signe affirmatif de la tête.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Lucie, tout ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver. S’excusa de nouveau Caïn, baissant honteusement la tête.  
\- Ça n’serait pas arrivé si je n’avais plus eu de sentiments pour toi, marmonna Delambre en fermant les yeux.

Le cœur du capitaine manqua un battement.

\- Pardon ? s’étrangla Fred.

Trop tard, Lucie avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée et Fred n’eut pas un mot de plus. Lucie était là, étendue de tout son long sur son canapé, une mèche de cheveux lui barrant le visage. Caïn aurait voulu en savoir plus mais de la voir si paisible, il n’avait pas le cœur à la réveiller. Il déplaça la table basse qui lui barrait le passage et glissa son fauteuil entre celle-ci et le canapé où était étendue Lucie avant de remettre délicatement sa mèche de cheveux en place et placer un plaid sur son corps.  
Après tout, peut-être avait-il compris sa phrase de travers ? Peut-être s’imaginait-il des choses ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Lucie était avec Legrand… Fred secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, il ne voulait pas se torturer l’esprit plus longtemps puis regarda autour de lui pour trouver un endroit où dormir. Son regard s’attarda sur la porte de la chambre de Lucie. Après tout, le canapé était pris et il avait déjà dormi dans son lit. Sa décision était prise, il y dormirait pour cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Caïn se réveilla avec un poids sur son torse. Tandis qu’il ouvrait ses yeux difficilement à cause de la luminosité, il essaya de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Balducci, Mirabeau, la tentative de meurtre, Lucie… Lucie ! Il ouvrit en grand les yeux et la découvrit allongée le long de son corps, un bras et sa tête sur son torse. Elle avait dû se réveiller en pleine nuit et regagner son lit à ce moment-là. Sentant son compère remuer, Lucie ouvrit les yeux à son tour et regarda Caïn en souriant. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler, leur regard leur suffisait amplement à ce moment-là. Ils parleraient plus tard. Fred sourit à son tour, des matins comme ça, il en voulait bien tous les jours. 

 

.  
...  
...  
...  
.

FIN


End file.
